Piece's of Love
by Llamachick
Summary: This is an experiment fanfiction to see if my new style is effective. I rather like it, but it might be too fluffy for the common person. Read on personal risk! The first chapter is very, VERY corny and out of character so read if you dare. Pairings KI
1. Piece One

This is an experiment fanfiction to see if my new style is effective. I rather like it, but it might be too fluffy for the common person. Read on personal risk! The first chapter is very, VERY corny and out of character so read if you dare.

WARNING: Do not read if you have ever experienced a fluffy break down! If you start to feel woozy then take a long break until you are feeling 100 better! If this story leaves you scared for life then you have my sincerest apology, because there isn't anything I can do about it.

**Piece's of Love **

By Hilary Gentry

**Piece one,**

Pai had been watching Zakuro for quite a while now. He was supposed to watch her every movement and learn where she goes on a daily base's. It was now midday and Zakuro was at one of her modeling things. Pai was floating near a building keeping an eye on her. He watched with a bored expression as Zakuro moved form person to person signing autographs. She really didn't seem to be enjoying being crowded by so many people, but kept a really fake smile in place that whole time. In all honesty Pai wanted something to happen, like an earthquake. This was incredibly boring. After about twenty minutes she escaped the mass of people and went to her changing room. Pai got up off the building and flew next to her changing room open window. She was already changed and was talking to some guy. A little ease dropping wouldn't hurt. He got a little closer to the window and listened.

"Zakuro, you did wonderful!" The guy said in an excited tone.

"Thanks" she said moving to sit in her chair. The guy sat in the one opposite.

"You did even better then usual"

"What are you getting at?"

"Zakuro, I've been thinking. Maybe you should join a club of some sort. I mean you could earn some extra money and you would draw more attention to yourself." The guy let out a small laugh. "Not that you need anymore money" Zakuro shook her head.

"I'm not joining a club. I already have way to much stuff to do"

"Zakuro you only model once a week. What else do you have to do?" Pai snorted, 'you mean other then fighting for your undeserving life' he thought. He peered back in to the window. That comment seemed to bother Zakuro deeply.

"My privet life is mine alone." The man looked taken aback.

"Well, think about it" He suggested. He then handed her a white envelope. "This is your check for this week, don't spend it all in one place" Zakuro glared at him then muttered a 'Thank you' at his retreating back. She then stood and grabbed a long black jacket. It was torn and raggy, not really something a super model would wear. She rapped it around her thin frame and pulled the hood up. She walked down the back stairs and out the back door, which was right under were Pai was floating. He watched her look right and left then walked down the ally. 'What in the world?' Pai thought. She was obviously trying to hide her identity. He followed her to an old building and watched her go in. The building had no windows from what he could see. Apparently she went in the back door. He could not identify what it was because the building had no title on the back. He hesitantly followed her in. The ceiling was high so as he entered he went directly up and hid in a dark corner. He looked around and found that it looked like a house on the inside. The walls were painted cotton candy blue and the floor was made of oak tree wood. The building was in dire need of a new… everything. Everything looked old and used. He looked back to Zakuro who was talking to a rather large lady. I know not very nice but that's what she was, fat.

"Welcome back Miss Zakuro, the children miss you dearly." Zakuro gave the women a warm smile like one Pai had never seen before. If she smiled like that while modeling, he was sure she would be known worldwide.

"Here, thanks for letting me come back" She gave the women the envelope. The women looked at it curiously then opened it. Her eyes widened.

"Miss Zakuro, this is yours! You don't have to pay me at all for coming here!" She tried to give the money back, but Zakuro refused.

"I have more then enough. That's yours. Get the kids some new close or something." The lady smiled gratefully.

"Thank you." She said. Zakuro smiled again.

"Do I get to see them or not?" Zakuro asked in a playfully voice. The women nodded then opened the door behind them. They both walked in and closed the door behind them. Pai wasn't sure what to do. Open the door? That could be dangerous. She might see him, but that conversation made him really want to know what was going on. He slowly lowered him self to the floor and walked over to the door. He reached for the door handle but it turned before he touched it. He gasped and his eyes widened. He stumbled back a few steps as the door opened to the fat lady. She looked at him once then screamed. It was loud. His hands instinctively flew to cover his ears.

"It's you! From television, the one that was at the rock concert!" She was screaming and it was hurt his ears more then he would ever thought. He had been expecting this kind of reaction from a human but he never imagined them to be this load. There was this huge ringing in his head that was making him dizzy. He narrowed his eyes at her. Her whole body shook with effort to put as much space between them as possible.

"Stop yelling" he cried over her screaming. Zakuro rushed out of the room and took in the predicament. She ran over to the fat lady and tried to calm her down.

"Miss Hisaka, it's ok this guy is (She grimaced) my friend" Zakuro said shaking the fat lady slightly. She stopped and started taking in sharp breaths.

"But this is that alien that started the earthquake at the rock concert" Miss Hisaka said.

"No, no that was a different alien. That one had brown hair remember?" The fat lady looked at Pai's hair.

"Oh your right! So this one's your friend?" She asked Zakuro. Zakuro nodded. "That's wonderful! Well I'm going to take a nap, you two watch over the kids" She walked up the stairs and turned left. Zakuro let out a sigh.

"I'm not your friend" Pai said rubbing his agitated ears.

"No your not, but she wouldn't stop if I hadn't said that would she?" She turned to walk back in to the door again then stopped and turned to Pai. "However as long as you are here, you're my friend. No fighting here." Pai just stared, then shook it off and followed her in to the room. As soon as she opened the door about twelve kids toppled forward on top of Zakuro. They were all different ages from four to eleven. They slowly got off Zakuro.

"I think we squished Zakuro-neesan." A brown haired girl said. They all nodded in unison then ran back in to the room. Zakuro blinked a few times then got up and went through the door. The room was colored a deep violet there were two rows of beds around the walls. Two or three were made, the rest were harboring blankets at the ends of the beds or on the floor. There were toys spilled on the ground near a wooden box. This room was carpeted and had a few stains on it. This room had a high ceiling with rafters' going horizontal and vertical patterns. There were two windows on the opposite wall they were cracked and need cleaning. Upon entering the room Pai noticed there was one boy that was sitting by him self in the corner. He couldn't be older then six he seemed to have a sad aura around him but kept up an impressive look of indifference on his face. The child looked strangely similar to Pai when he was wearing that face. All the kids, boys and girls alike, ran and jumped on Zakuro. Effectively knocking her over again. She was laughing as the kids started tickling her. She tried to fight back, but she was out numbered. She just gave in and let them tickle her. Pai couldn't help but look back to the kid in the corner. He watched the children play with her longingly but went back to playing with his toy car. The kids surrounding Zakuro seemed satisfied that they had got her good enough and turned and noticed Pai for the first time.

"Hey look!" a little boy said pointing at Pai. Everyone looked at him, some with interest, and others fear.

"Everyone, this is Pai. He's my, cough friend and he came with me today." Zakuro announced. Now everyone looked interested.

"Zakuro-neesan you never brought anyone here before! Is he your boy friend?" a little girl asked. Zakuro shoot a disgusted look at Pai then shook her head.

"Just a friend" Not sure what to do everyone just looked between Zakuro and Pai. Then that little boy from the corner stood and walked over to Pai.

"I like your ears" He said. Zakuro gasped, then burst out laughing. As if that gave everyone the right to do the same, they sprinted over to him and started shooting questions and complements. The little boy grabbed his car and sat back in his corner. Pai overwhelmed by the attention just started backing away from everyone else. Once they had cornered him he jumped and landed in the rafters, safe from the little monsters finally.

"Everyone! Outside!" Zakuro demanded. They all did as they were told and went outside. Zakuro smiled up at Pai then yelled up to him, "You try to rule the world and you get defeated by a bunch of kids?" Pai frowned and jumped down.

"Why does that boy refuse to play with the others?" Pai asked nodding towards the child that had caught his attention. Zakuro's smile faded and she suddenly looked solemn.

"Pai do you know where we are?" Zakuro asked. Pai slowly shook his head. "This is an orphanage" Pai looked shocked. An orphan? These children are orphans? "In a fire, about a month ago. When he said that he like your ears was the first time I've heard him talk to anyone but me. He's a sweet heart but never comes near me when all the other kids are around" Zakuro giggled.

"What's so funny?" Pai asked. Zakuro blushed.

"I don't know, I guess I like your ears too" Pai looked at her incredulously. This whole thing was going crazy! I mean first, Zakuro calls him her friend. I have no idea where that came from. Second, since when has Zakuro been so trusting of Pai? And now she's telling him that she likes his ears. Has hell frozen over? Pai watched as she started laughing some more. Yes, hell has most definitely frozen over. Once the room was cleared of kids the little boy came back to Zakuro and tugged on her shirt. Zakuro looked down at him and smiled. "Yes?"

"Can you hold me?" he looked like a lost puppy. Zakuro felt a great swell of affection toward the boy and knelled in front of him. The boy ran in to her arms and hugged her.

"Of course!" Zakuro said picking him up and hugging him to her chest. "Introduce your self" The boy looked at her and smiled.

"My name is Joey" He looked a little scared as if he wanted to say something but wasn't sure if he should. "Umm,"

"Is they're something else?" Zakuro asked.

"Could I call you mommy?" He asked unsure of himself. Totally forgetting about Pai she smiled brightly.

"Of course you can call me mom, Joey!" Joey smiled then frowned.

"Do you think mommy up in heaven would be mad at me for getting a new mommy? If she would, then I won't call you mom. 'Cause my old mom might be sad that I call mom someone else" Zakuro shook her head.

"I think your old mom would be happy because now you'll have some one new who cares for you." Joey's face brightened.

"Does that mean you will adopt me?" He asked excitedly.

"I'm sorry I can't adopt you, I'm only eighteen. You have to be twenty to be about to adopt."

"He looked saddened by this but replied quietly, "Can I still call you mommy?"

"Sure you can"

"Ok mommy" He cried latching to her neck.

"Now I want you to go play with the other kids ok?" She lowered him to the ground and he bounded down.

"Yes mommy!" Joey scampered outside with the rest of the kids. Pai glared at Zakuro as she straightened up. She gave him a questioning look.

"What is it?"

"It's cruel to lead children on like that. I know, how... I guess that just goes to show how humans are." Zakuro chuckled. "It's not funny. It's evil"

"You apparently don't think that I would not adopt him if I could" Zakuro said. Pai continued to glare. "I know you don't trust me but I will adopt him when I'm older. If there's one thing I've learned all my life it's never break a promise if you can help it." She tilted her head toward Pie "But even though I want to adopt him doesn't mean I'll be able to."

"Why?" Pai asked wondering why he cared.

"Because you and your alien friends plan on killing us all off anyway. And even if you don't succeed in killing us all, I might die trying to stop you." Pai couldn't say anything to this. It was true if all went according to plan, neither of these two would have a chance. "You started saying something about you knowing how Joey would feel if he was left alone. What did you mean?" This question caught him off guard. How had he let that slip?

"It's nothing," he said turning his eyes down cast.

"It's something!" Zakuro said firmly.

"I'm not aloud to tell you"

"Why not?"

"Because it's one of the many rules Kish, Tart and myself are suppose to follow"

"There are rules to conquering the world?" Zakuro asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes there is a big book of rules. I've been breaking one for about an hour now"

"What? No socializing with humans?"

"Yes"

"Why aren't you aloud to be near humans?"

"You don't want to know"

"Yes I do!"

"Well, as much as you might no want to believe it, but we have conciseness too. And we get attached to things just as easily as humans do"

"Oh?"

"Yes and unfortunately all three of us have broken that rule. Everyone knows that Kish loves that Ichigo person and Tart seems to like that monkey girl"

"What about you?" Zakuro asked. And yet again Pai found himself in another problem.

"I have been around humans to much that I've started spilling personal information."

"You can tell me." Zakuro urged.

"The last time I've told anyone about myself," he flinched. "Bad things happened" He said standing up. "I must leave now" He turned to leave.

"Hey wait!" A little voice called. Joey stepped into the room. "Mr. will you come back again with mommy?" Pai seemed to be considering his words but he shook his head.

"No I will not" he said and left.

**End of Piece One**

How did you like it? I know it was corny and probably very painful to read. Please review so I can continue. I already have the next chapter ready so if I get one review I'll update.

Thank you,

Llamachick


	2. Piece Two

So far so good! A glad there hasn't been any serious injuries yet!

WARNING: Do not read if you have ever experienced a fluffy break down! If you start to feel woozy then take a long break until you are feeling 100 better! If this story leaves you scared for life then you have my sincerest apology, because there isn't anything I can do about it.

**Piece's of Love **

By Hilary Gentry

**Piece Two,**

Zakuro was thinking of nothing but the gray haired alien. In their last encounter Pai explained that the reason he didn't trust anyone was because of past experience. His words where have much more of an impact then she had anticipated. That had been awhile ago too! She wanted to talk to him but he was no where to be seen. Zakuro let out another sigh as she gazed out the window of the Tokyo mew mew café. The rain hammered against the glass pains effectively announcing the wolf girl's inner turmoil.

The other mew mews watched Zakuro's out of character actions with interest. This was not the Zakuro that they knew. That Zakuro was always proud, strong and rarely showed any emotion. Not like Pie shielded his emotions. When Pie did it his eyes looked lifeless and unreal. Zakuro filled her eyes with fake emotion, things that really didn't interest her would most likely earn a really fake smile. But what they where seeing now was raw emotion. The real thing. It was so very different that you would have to be either blind or dead not to notice it. Mint had a sinking feeling that she knew what was going on in her idol's mind. They shared that same composure when Mint found out that Zakuro didn't want to join their group. Everyone else was totally clueless to the change of Zakuro.

"Zakuro? Are you sick or something?" Ichigo asked timidly. Zakuro jumped at the voice and turned abruptly to face the thing that was disrupting her peace.

"What are you thinking about?" the over excited Pudding asked. Zakuro turned back to the window and sighed.

"Um Zakuro? Is there something wrong?" Lettuce asked in a small voice. Zakuro shook here head dismissing the question. Ichigo puffed up here cheeks then tapped Zakuro on the shoulder gaining her attention again.

"It's rude to not look at a person while talking to them!" Ichigo exclaimed. Zakuro stood towering over Ichigo.

"Did you ever hear me say anything?" Zakuro asked passing by her then paused. "Ichigo?"

"What?" She snapped.

"When was the last time you saw Kish?" Zakuro asked. A scarlet blush covered her cheeks and she spat out, "Why?"

"When was the last time you saw Kish?" Zakuro repeated.

"Last night" Ichigo said her blush deepening.

"Then you'll see him soon?" Ichigo nodded. "When you see him tell him I want to talk to Pai" Everyone had little question marks pop over their heads.

"Why?" Ichigo asked blankly.

"I wish to converse with him. Oh yah, and tell him to bring that book of his." Zakuro said turning to walk out of the café. Leaving them still wondering what in the world was going on.

"She thinks she can just walk out of here?" Ichigo muttered. They finished cleaning up for the day, said their good-byes, and then started the walk home.

Ichigo had indeed been meeting with Kish. They had been steadily got closer over the last month and believe it or not Ichigo had slowly been drifting apart from Masaya. That was all fine and dandy because Masaya decided that Ichigo and himself would be better off friends anyway. Last Ichigo heard Masaya just recently got a new girl friend and Ichigo was ok with it. Ichigo had her own new love interest, Kish.

Ichigo strolled down the street slowly with no real intention of going home. Kish was supposed to meet her at six at the park again. If you go at the right time you'll get to see the fireflies light up for the evening. Kish had a habit of taking her to high places to show her things that proved that sometimes life really isn't all that bad. He had this way about him that made Ichigo want to smile a huge smile and give him a big hug that lasted forever. That's the only way to describe it. He just made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. She just didn't know what she would do with out him. Explode maybe. Maybe. Best not think about it, 'cause Kish promised that they would be together forever. And Ichigo was planning to hold him to that. Ichigo looked down at her watch. 6:10. 6:10!

"Oh my god I'm late!" Ichigo cried breaking in to a run. She turned right, left and right again. There was a fence surrounding the park on the side she was on. She jumped the fence then continued sprinting towards that part of the park that Kish and she had claimed their own. She looked around franticly. "Kish! Kish! Where are you?" she called panting slightly.

"Hush my kitten, I'm right here" Kish said soothingly. His molten gold eyes appeared up in a tree above her he jumped down a smirk gracing his perfect features. "Miss me lovely?" he asked. Ichigo smiled brightly and caught him in a hug.

"Of course!" He blinked a few times then hugged her back.

"Where were you?" Kish asked there was worry in his eyes. "You're late"

"Sorry, I got off work late" she said, snuggling her head deeper into his chest.

"Never mind lets go," He said enthusiastically. He teleported them both a little further into the park. They arrived in the middle of a clearing. It was full of long grass and a tree every once in a while. The environment was untouched by anything, but wind and the natural course of nature. He sat her down on his lap and rapped his arms around her. His long green hair fell over his shoulders and came to intertwine with Ichigo's red hair. He rested his head on hers and they watched as the small lights started to rise from the ground. They danced around the couple with grace a ballerina would envy. Two yellow orbs landed on Kish's arm. He picked them up and cupped them in his hands. He placed his slightly glowing hands in front of Ichigo. She placed her smaller hands on his and opened them. Both fireflies left Kish's hands and moved to Ichigo's. They walked around then when nothing caught there fancy, they joined the others in there complicated dance. Ichigo let out a puff of air and fell back into Kish's welcoming embrace.

"Pretty" Ichigo whispered. The alien smiled and started stroking her hair. "I don't know what I did to deserve you, but what ever it is… it's got to be, to be pretty, pretty big" Ichigo said yawning. Kish gave Ichigo a soft kiss on the forehead, trying desperately to tell her that right then he was holding his little piece of heaven.

"I know I've told you this before but, I love you Ichigo" He said to his angel.

"Ki-kish?" Ichigo yawned.

"Yes?"

"Zakuro, wanna see Pai… some book…can you, you tell him?" she said trying her best to stay conscious. "Please?"

"Sure I'll tell him, you can rest now" Kish said pulling her in to what he hoped to be a more comfortable position. "Sleep, I'll watch over you" she smiled.

"Thank you" she said closing her eyes and shifting so her body fit into his. "You're.. the best" Ichigo murmured falling into a deep sleep.

**End of Piece Two,**

Thank you sooo much for the reviews! I like all other writers take them to heart. So please don't be cruel. Sorry this one is shorter! I promise the next one will be longer! I already finished it and will put it up when the time is right.

Thanks a lot,

Llamachick


	3. Piece Three

WARNING: Do not read if you have ever experienced a fluffy break down! If you start to feel woozy then take a long break until you are feeling 100 better! If this story leaves you scared for life then you have my sincerest apology, because there isn't anything I can do about it.

**Piece's of Love **

By Hilary Gentry

Piece Three

Kish entered the space ship at four in the morning. He snuck through the door and in to the white colored wall, hallway. The walls were very plain and boring. They're where a maze of doors lining the blue carpet. Kish looked each way before turning down every turn. His fear of Pai catching him was immense. Who knows what he would do if he found out. It was worth the risk to see his Ichigo, but he would probably do better not to parade where he had been. Suddenly there was a soft crack and Kish froze. That's the noise that they make when they teleport. Kish spun around. No one there. He slowly started walking backwards. His eyes not wavering from the spot where the sound came from. Tart or Pai was here a second ago. He ran into something. It was hard and breathing. Kish flashed around, but was knocked down by Pai's fan. He didn't attack him, he just whacked him over the head.

"Ow! Why you going around hitting people?" Kish asked rubbing his head.

"Why are you only just getting back?" Pai asked emotionlessly.

"I can come back when ever the hell I feel like it" Kish snarled. "Why are you awake?"

"I was waiting for you to come back. I was only curious to why you sneaking around the ship." Kish didn't say anything. "You've been come back late for awhile lately."

"I wasn't tired so I went for a walk" Kish said stubbornly.

"A walk with that cat girl I suppose?" Pai asked raising an eyebrow. Kish let out a low growl.

"Why do you care?"

"Kish, you can't go getting attached to them. We are going to have to destroy them sooner or later"

"You won't touch Ichigo! She belongs to me and no one is going to get any where near her!"

"Kish! There humans! They will all die! And you will fight for your race!" Pai said in a contrary voice. Pai looked very smug and unthreatened. "If you don't want to, I'll get rid of Ichigo. She's a distraction anyway."

"I will kill you if go anywhere near her" Kish said in a deadly tone. "I love her and nothing means more to me then her." Pai just glared. Kish wasn't kidding. "I'll fight you."

"What?" Pai asked shocked.

"I'll fight you. If I win you don't have a say in who I love and you can't go anywhere near Ichigo." Pai considered this for a moment then smirked.

"I'll win"

"You wish"

Kish and Pai flew to the training area of the ship and squared off. Kish summoned his dragon swords and took a stance. Pai just stood there with his fan held loosely in his hand. Kish started first, he circled around and jumped into the air. Pai moved right and called his lightening. It missed Kish by inches but forced him backwards. Pai attacked this time, he charged forward and there was a flash of light followed by a load crackle of thunder. Kish jumped into the air as lightening again came down. Kish used his super fast agility to flash around Pai and attack. Pai saw it but didn't see the copy of Kish coming from the front. Pai hit the fake copy but was sliced by Kish's daggers from behind. Pie momentarily lost his balance and stumbled backwards. That was all Kish needed. He tripped Pai and appeared before him with his sword at his throat. Pai lost. Both panting from the effort.

"I win" Kish said.

"How?" Pai asked. Kish could never beat him before, why now? Kish was weak and distracted, how could Pai lose to Kish?

"Pai, you've been with out feelings for a little to long." Pai looked at Kish questioningly. "I have my love, Ichigo as my inspiration. You have nothing." Kish put his swords away and sat down next to Pai. "There was no way you could of won. You have been deprived of love, hate and everything else." He shook his head. "I love Ichigo, she's what I live for. If I had let you take away my reason for living, I wouldn't be worthy of her." Kish then smiled as a dreamy look came over his face. "Not that I'm worthy anyway. Man, she's awesome."

"Love makes you weak. It is a human feeling, which we should not harbor. You are a fool to let a human take your heart." Pai said. Kish snapped out of his daze and his smile widened, reveling pointed teeth.

"Yes well, this 'fool' just kicked your emotionless butt. So you have to steer clear of Ichigo from now on." Kish stood. "That Zakuro girl, she wants to see you. And some book you have."

"Zakuro? When did you talk to her?" Pai asked.

"Ichigo told me to pass it on. She was half asleep at the time so she might not of been thinking straight, but you should go talk to her anyway." Kish said stretching. 'Half asleep?' Pai thought sweat dropping. "I'm going to bed, see yah." He said and disappeared beyond the door. Pai stayed in that spot thinking over what Kish had said. It would seem that Kish and Ichigo have come a long way in their relationship sense he had last heard. There was absolutely nothing Pai could do either. He had been defeated, therefore he would live up to his word. It was an honorific thing to do. He let out a cold chuckle. 'I just had my emotionless butt kicked'. He sighed and got up following Kish's lead to go to bed.

Tart had been watching the strange actions between his older comrades and the mew mews. Kish and Ichigo had been getting really close but seemed afraid to take things a step further. Pai was acting odder then even Kish. Tart had seen him talking to himself. He seems less sure that he was doing the right thing. That scared him because Pai was the strong one out of the trio. Pai always encouraged faith and never thought twice about what he did if he believed it right in the first place. Tart thought Pai was the only thing that held them together. Kish would willingly go be with that stupid old hag till the end of time. And as much as he hated to admit it he was starting to become fond of monkey girl. He had once gone so far as to call her by her name and he'll never hear the end of it. But Pai seams to have been enlightened by someone or something as to how wonderful humans can be. Not that Tart thinks that humans are wonderful but something happened when Pudding took him to that amusement park. He wasn't sure what it was but it felt really good. He was planning on seeing Pudding sometime again soon. Maybe that feeling would come back.

Tarts POV

Last night I stayed up late to talk to Kish about the way he felt around Pudding. Pai wouldn't understand about this kind of thing. And if I told him I would probably get punished. I heard the fireworks when Kish finally got back to the ship. I've been going against the rules in seeing Pudding so I felt kind of bad. I walked out just in time to hear Kish challenge Pai for Ichigo. I always kind of idolized Kish for sticking up for what he believed in, even if I didn't think it was the right way to go about things. While I was away from my family Kish kind of became an older brother to me. I thought fighting Pai wasn't wise but he truly loved Ichigo and wanted to be with her so that's what he did. I would never get the nerve to fight Pai so I could play with Pudding. And even if I did, there was no way I would win. I watched the battle between Kish and Pai. Kish was much faster than usually and his technique was much more developed. I could hardly believe it when Kish won. What he said interested me the most. He said that Pai needed to show some emotion soon or he would explode. I fully agreed in that. Pai can be all scary while battling, but he doesn't need to be so frightening back at the ship. Kish told Pai he was going to bed and walked toward me. He closed the door behind him before he spotted me.

"Tart? Why are you up?" He asked as surprise registered on his face.

"That was pretty cool" I said. "Fighting Pai for that…. cat thing." I smiled inwardly at my smooth recovery, knowing that Kish might not help if I called that ugly witch a, well, an 'ugly witch'. Kish smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Mans got to do what a mans got to do" He simply replied. "Why are you up?" he asked again.

"I wanted to talk to you" I said I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. Kish's eyebrows shot up into his bangs.

"Oh?" He asked. I nodded slightly and looked away. My ears perked up as I heard foot steps behind the door. Kish seemed to have noticed because he picked me up and teleported us to my room. "You probably don't want Pai to know your up."

My room isn't that big. It has a lamp, a bed and a table with a cabinet. Inside there is some of the candy Pudding gave me. There's a small dresser containing my clothing and there's a book on my nightstand and a first aid kit hidden behind my bed. That's basically it except a box of stuff my family gave me before I left.

Kish flopped down on to my bed and leaned against my pale blue wall. He stared at me and waited for me to do the same. I sat down next to him and gathered my pillow up and hugged it to my chest.

"What's up runt?" Kish asked resting his eyes.

"I'm just confused" I replied truthfully. He nodded for me to continue. "Well something happened yesterday, and I don't understand"

"What happened?" He asked.

"I went to some kind of festival with monkey girl yesterday and there was this strange feeling I got and I don't know what it is" I saw Kish smirk.

"What did it feel like?" He asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

I started to panic, that's not a good sign from Kish, "Well, it didn't hurt so I don't think she attacked me. All in all it kind of felt nice, I never felt like that before. I want to know what it was" I said quickly.

"What happened to make you feel that way?" Kish asked his smirk not leaving his face.

"Pudding wanted me to go on a ride with her and I didn't want to. She pleaded a little and I finally gave in and went on it. She smiled really a really big stupid smile and that's when it happened" I explained. Kish let out a small chuckle and opened his eyes and looked at me. "What is it?" I asked desperately.

"Don't worry Tart." He said, "It's natural, all it means is that you're becoming better friends with Pudding" He got up off my bed.

"This doesn't mean I'm going to start swooning over her like you do to Ichigo, does it?" I asked looking at him carefully, making sure I was giving him my best grimace.

"If it was love, only you would be able to tell that. But from your description, it sounds like a crush" Kish said yawning. "But if you don't watch yourself you might just might find yourself swooning"

"I just… don't want to hate her" I muttered, mentally kicking himself for how strange that sounded. Kish smiled a friendly smile.

"Try calling her by her name. I'm sure she'll like that" Kish said.

"Thank you" I said grudgingly not looking at him. He just winked then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Ekks! The OOCness!

Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers! 10 already? Wow! I didn't think I would get anything from this story. Ok this chapter's done and the next ones on it's way. Thank you so much for reading!

Til Next Time,

Llamachick


End file.
